Coffee capsules are produced by sealing the coffee powder, made by coffee beans subjected to special treatments, into capsules for the convenient use by consumers when brewing coffee, wherein nontoxic inert gas is filled in the capsules to prolong the shelf-life and for re-sterilization. When it is needed, coffee brewing can be done simply by putting a coffee capsule into a dedicated coffee capsule machine, without the need of grinding coffee beans or filling coffee powders.
For the existing coffee capsule machine for brewing coffee, the used capsule has to be taken out of the brewing cavity by hand, the machine is inconvenient to operate and has low safety.